A New Generation
by Musical cake
Summary: It's fifteen years after Will became captain of The Flying Dutchman. His daughter doesn't know a thing about him. What happens when Elizabeth forces her into a pirate school and all our favorite pirates' kids were there? Find out as Tammy finds herself and is conflicted with love.
1. Chapter 1

** Summary: It's fifteen years after Will became captain of The Flying Dutchman. His daughter doesn't know a thing about him. What happens when Elizabeth forces her into a pirate school and all our favorite pirates' kids were there? Find out as Tammy finds herself and is conflicted with love. Post OST.**  
** Author's Notes: This is my first time doing this, so please No Flaming! Don't forget to review! I'll give you rum!**  
** Disclaimer: I don't own POTC! If I did, there would be a sequel to OST. (I don't know if they're making one) I would not be here writing this fanfic, this would be a movie. The rights go to Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. I only have rights to my OC's.**

* * *

My name is Tammy Turner, I have been going to the 'rich kids school'. Well, my mom is not really that rich, but we have money. She was the governors daughter. I thought my life was great, I had two really good friends, I was finally getting noticed by John Groves*, the cutest kid in my year. I got straight 'A's thanks to my tutor, Amy. My life was pretty great, until that fateful day.  
I was so exited for another year at Princeton High. I daintily walked down the stairs; just as my mother taught me to, in my school uniform. My mother stopped me saying, "Tammy, you are not going to Princeton."  
"What?" I said, "Then where am I going?"  
"To a new school called, um, well, I seem to have forgotten the name, but I know exactly where it is." I looked at her in disbelief, it was odd that my mother, the former Elisabeth Swann (now Turner) could ever forget anything, something was up. She turned towards me, really happy. "Tammy, dear, you will LOVE your new school!"  
I stared at her in disbelief. My voice started to get high and whiny, "But I love Princeton!"  
"Tabitha Nicole Turner, you are going to this new school, and you WILL like it!"  
I gasped in shock, mother never yelled at me like that. "Oh Yeah? Well, if I'm going to LOVE it so much, it would be best to know the name!"  
She looked at me pleadingly,"Honey, your father would have wanted you to go..." Tears sprang to her eyes. It had been hard on her since my father had gone missing at sea before I was born. Especially since I supposedly look so much like him except for my eyes.  
I sighed in defeat, "Fine, But if I do not like it, I am going back to Princeton." I marched to the door, "I am going to tell my friends!"  
"Fine, but hurry back." I rolled my dark brown eyes and headed down to the pier.  
I walked down to the pier to meet Annalise Starling and Rose Lark, my best friends We meet there to walk to school together, because Rose is a merchant sailors daughter. Annalise was next to the bridge entrance. I didn't see Rose. "Hey where is Rose?"  
"She is just running a little late because her sister is ill."  
Rose ran up the hill then. "Hello Anna, Tammy."  
"Hello, Rose" we said at the same time. We laughed.  
Anna was the first to speak, "How is little Abbey?"  
"She is doing better. Are you all excited for another year at high school?"  
"Yep," Anna cheered.  
"I am not going to Princeton," I mumbled.  
They stopped walking. I looked back and I could see Anna's green eyes filled with surprise, sadness, and worry. Rose broke the tense silence, "Are you serious!" I nodded.  
"Where are you going then?" Anna intoned in a hollow voice.  
"I don't know. Mother will not even tell me. She claims she forgot the name." Their eyes were filled with what looked like what I felt when my mother told me that she forgot.  
Anna spoke like she totally knew what was going on, "She is hiding something."  
"Really Sherlock, How long did it take you to figure that out?" Rose said incredulously, but the playful twinkle in her blue eyes told us that she was teasing. She turned to me, "Maybe she is sending you to a finishing school in England."  
I shook my head, my medium length brown hair would have been bouncing around if I did not have it pulled back into a small ponytail, "No, she would never do that, she knows that I love it here."  
Rose drew her entire 4'9" frame up and shook her head at me, her blond waves rippling around her head, "You know it more than any of us, if she thinks a finishing school is good for you, she'll send you there."  
Anna nodded vigorously next to her, red ringlets bouncing around her face. "You guys are right, I just hope that the school is close."  
We walked in silence for a while until the blacksmiths apprentice, Nathaniel Hawkson, stopped us and asked to walk 'Miss Starling" to school. I hugged my friend's 5'10" frame and let her go with Nate. I sighed internally as I watched my best friend escorted to school by the tall black-haired boy. Rose and I continued walking until we reached the school. It was a large chapel-like building. I loved going there, it smelled like old books and history. I would definitely miss it, especially the library. We said our farewells and I walked home through the busiest streets of Port Royal with small steps to avoid my mother.  
When I got home, my mother had a box in her hand. It looked like a box that stores put dresses in. She handed it to me and I thought, "It must be a gift to say sorry for earlier."  
I took it and she said, "Wear it to school, it will help with fitting in." That should have been my first clue when I opened the box. I did not like it, but I wore it just to make mother happy.  
Mother led me down to the docks and went strait to a rowboat and looked at me, "These things are a pain to get into with dresses on. Be glad you wore breeches.  
I gaped, "So you made me wear breeches just so I could get in a row boat?" She shook her head, as she rowed out to the bay entrance. I knew that we were going to a ship, but I did not expect it to be a pirate ship.  
I looked at my mother, but she did not look surprised. She saw me looking, "Welcome to the Empress." I did not realize that it was time to get on the boat until a rope hit me on the head. "Ow!" I shouted.  
My mother leaned over the edge, "Tammy, are you coming, or should we just leave you in the rowboat?"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." I started up the rope to meet the crew of this ship that my mother seems to trust.

* * *

** So, how did I do? I hope good! Sorry it's short. Don't forget to review! Remember the rum! *I know he's dead, but he died closest to when this story is taking place so I decided to use him. See you! I am always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. R&R then I will post the next chapter. Really, I need new idea's. How should the other characters' kids act? You tell me. I need more reviews to update! I don't want to waste my time writing a fanfic if nobody reads it! *Heavy Breathing*...Good Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hallo! I know I'm not getting many reviews but I had to put this up. Here are some replies to your reviews! Hidden Elf-Bookworm: Thanks! You're not doing bad yourself. Upisdowngirl: I will but I'm getting over a major case of writers block. I hope I can update soon!**

* * *

The ship itself was different from the Navy ships, It was more oblong. The sails were not square like the ships I was used to. The were more triangley, as if angled towards the wind. There was an eye painted on the green hull. There were around fifteen covered holes in the ship, I believe I remember hearing Rose say they were for the cannons. When I got on the deck, the first thing I saw was a grimy face. It had many scars and burns running across it. His gray eye was slightly faded and there was dirt in his scraggly beard and mustache. He was wearing a studded leather cloak, short legged trousers, and sandals. He sported a straw woven Chinese workman's hat, I remember from World Cultures class. He had a gun and a sword on his belt. Mother spoke with her chin high, as if she was a higher class than he. "Yeah, go mom!" I thought.  
"Thank you, Tai Huang, for bringing the Empress for me."  
"Of course, anything for the Pirate King, and our captain." He replied respectfully. I gasped. He smiled, his brown eye shone with contempt, "Well, now that you've finally gotten up the rope," The Asian crew behind him snickered. "We can get going." He turned and shouted a command to the crew in Chinese. His long black ponytail, whipped around when he spun.  
As he walked away, mother turned towards me, "Tammy, I know this is hard for you to take in..." She stopped talking abruptly as I spun around, and stormed off. She sighed and turned away. She did not see me fall as the boat rocked. I ran down a set of stairs and ended up in some sort of rough dining hall. I sat down to contemplate mother's reasoning for all this. A big hand clamped down on my shoulder and I spun around to see a large grinning Asian man. He was wearing a ratty apron with dirt and grease stains across it. He had what looked like food stuck in his chin stubble. He was also wearing a woven workman's hat similar to the rest of the crew's. His smile was not as sinister looking as Tai Huang's. His smile was almost ... welcoming.  
"Ye must be the cap'n's lass. I be Chef Wang Zhu*."  
"Yes, I am. I am Tammy." I replied warily.  
He smiled, "Ye know how at cook? 'Cause I be needin' help on that there Quartermaster Stew."  
"I guess I can..." I said hesitantly.  
He looked grateful, "Good, can ye chop this beef up, real small like?"  
"I'll try." I replied.  
He got a wise look upon his face, "No. Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try**."  
I laughed, "Okay, I'll do my best."  
He led me into a small kitchen area. There was dirt ground into the floor. There were stains on the walls from food/water/rum. It had wooden counters and cabinets, there was a small round window above the fireplace area. there was a big pot hanging above the fire that was going. It was then that I noticed that the smoke was trailing out the window. Zhu led me to a counter with a meat slab on top of it. He handed me a large knife, I could tell that it was very sharp. I got to work chopping the beef into small pieces while Zhu went to tend to the stew. I was so engrossed in thoughts of my mother that I did not notice that I had cut my finger.  
"Hey, You are getting blood in the blood***."  
I yelped, I had not heard him come over. I looked down at the meat I had been cutting. I saw the blood coming from my finger, mixing in with the blood from the steak. I felt the pain then. It was a piercing throbbing pain, worse than a paper cut. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" I yelled tears involuntarily flowed from my eyes, my breath started coming in short gasps. Zhu took my hand and opened one of the cabinets and took out a piece of small cloth. He gently wrapped it around my finger and it still hurt but it was feeling better. My breath steadied and I felt a lot better.  
"Ye remind me of me own daughter," Zhu mumbled. I did not think he meant me to hear it.  
"You have a daughter?" I asked.  
He looked up at me tears water falling down his face. "Had. Had a daughter, her name was Lian. Her and me wife, Mei, were killed in the raid of Sao Feng's bathhouse in Singapore."  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I did not know." I said.  
"It's OK," He said, "It feels good to talk about it after so long."  
"Wh-who is Sao Feng?" I asked.  
"He was the old captain. He died when the ship was attacked by the East India Trading Company" Then he made yer mother captain."  
I nodded and walked back over to the counter and proceeded to chop the rest of the meat. Zhu left me alone with my thoughts and again, I was immersed in thoughts of my mother. Half an hour later, he snuck up on me again.  
"I know I told you to cut it small, but not that small." He laughed.  
"I-I'm sorry, I did not mean..." He cut me off. "It is fine we'll just have to wait a bit shorter time to put it in, as it will cook faster." He went over to the drawer and pulled out various eating utensils. Zhu went over and started to set the table. I noticed that he put all of the not-real-silver ware on the left side of the spot where the plate would go. (That is not proper silverware placement by the way.) I watched as old mugs hit the table above every set of utensils.  
"Tammy, can I call ye Tammy?" I nodded my consent. "Tammy, can ye put the beef in the pot?" I nodded and went into the kitchen. I stopped, I had cut the meat directly on the counter. There was no cutting board to help me carry the meat over to the pot. I turned around and walked back out.  
"How do I take the meat over to the pot?"  
Zhu laughed, "With yer hands o' 'course." I gawked. He laughed again, "I'll get ye a bowl to carry it with, use yer hands, we be pirates, not slobs." He laughed at his own joke. He stood up to get a bowl for me. I took it, nodding my thanks. He set out some broth, oil, corn, mushrooms, onions, tomatoes, beans, green peppers, celery, potatoes, and carrots. I scraped the steak into the bowl with the knife. I carried it over to the pot and tipped it in****. I added a small amount of the oil that Zhu had set out and the beef. I drained the grease. I added a drop of water and cooked it for 5 to 10 minutes. I added the vegetables with broth. I chopped up the potatoes into small chunks and added them to the stew. I cooked it for about twenty minutes then added the tomatoes and mushrooms. I cooked it until potatoes were tender and the stew was bubbly and hot.*****  
I stood watching the bubbles burst and reform. It reminded me of how the world is always changing and how people change, and that they find a way to make it through anything. I heard voices speaking outside. I was curious so I headed to the door.  
I walked out and saw a young boy talking to Zhu. He saw me and smiled sheepishly, then scurried off. He was kind of cute how his brown eyes shone when he smiled. He was very fast, his lanky form zipping up the stairs.  
"That be Li Wang. The cabin boy. He said yer mother be wantin' to speak with ye. ye go on I be able ter finish the stew by meself." He jumped up suddenly, "The stew!" he ran over to the pot and used a wooden spoon to stir it. I laughed and headed up the stairs. I knew I could handle this reasonably now that I was in a better mood.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! R&R! *Chinese names are backward. The last names always come first. **I had to put that in there. Bonus points for whoever can tell me who said it. ***Blood in the Blood. You gotta admit that it's funny. ****The meat, not the knife. I know it sounds like Tammy tipped the knife in, but she didn't. *****That is an actual recipe for quartermaster's stew. Thanks for reviewing! There'll be a tour of the ship in the next update. I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry I was so slow getting this out! I've been really busy with homework, tennis, and band. I also had much trouble figuring out what is to happen next. The person who said, "No. Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try." Was Master Yoda to Luke Skywalker.  
Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it.**  
** HiddenElf-Bookworm: Thanks! You get bonus points even though you sent a PM to send the answer. That was a good idea by the way. Thanks for posting on every one of my chapters!**

I walked across the deck, scanning for my mother. An arm grabbed me and pulled me into a cabin. I started to scream but they put their hand across my mouth. I bit them to get free and escape. My brain registered the taste of hand lotion at the same time I heard, "Ouch! Tammy," It was my mother's voice.  
I gasped, "Mother I am so sorry, I really hope that you forgive me for overreacting."  
"Tammy, stop blaming yourself. It was my fault."  
"Mom..." She cut me off, "I should have asked you your opinion before enrolling you in Shipwreck Academy. I was just worried that you would choose Princeton."  
"You're not wrong..."  
She took off the necklace that she never, ever took off. She fiddled with it in her hands. Then looked up. "I should have told you who your father was earlier, But I guess I'll tell you now"  
There was a huge crash outside. Mother turned to me, "Hide in here, and don't leave until I tell you to."  
"O-o-okay."  
She smiled at me then left. I heard her shouting about 'waking her up'. I could hear the sounds of a fight. I peeked out the window and saw an unfamiliar pirate heading towards the door. I frantically looked around, and hid in the first place I saw. Under the bed. I heard the sounds of the fight die down as the door opened.  
"Lass? I was sent by yer mother. She be taken by the EITC." I peeked out from under my dusty concealment. The pirate was a portly man with black hair and a white beard. He was wearing what looked like an old Royal Navy uniform. The jacket sleeves were ripped off.  
"I hope he didn't kill somebody to get that" I thought. I gasped about my mother despite myself. He reached under the bed and hauled me to my feet. His breath smelled like rum.  
"The names Gibbs, Joshamee Gibbs. I was a prisoner aboard the ship that yer mother was taken by. She said ta watch ye and ta not tell ye who yer father was, said she wanted ta tell ye herself."  
"Well, she made a bad decision, because she was about te, erm, to tell me who he was. Cursed pirate language." I muttered the last part as Zhu walked in the room.  
"The soups rea..." He trailed off as he spotted Gibbs standing behind me.  
Now I had to defend the messengers butt. "He's with me, he brought a message from mother."  
"Aye, that I be. The messenger."  
Tai Huang walked in just then, "An enemy pirate! Nánrén! Zài zhèlǐ nǐ lǎn lǘ hé bǔzhuō dírén zhīqián, tā táotuō, bìng shā sǐ rén!"  
I heard shouts and running feet I only had a little time before the men arrived and I was claustrophobic. "No no no no no! He's with me! He's okay!" I shouted.  
"Méiguānxì! Nǐ lǎn lǘ huíqù gōngzuò!" Tai Huang shouted.  
"As I was saying, the soups ready." Zhu reiterated. We all cheered and headed down into the dining hall to eat. We all served up and sat down at the table. They all 'dug in' - literally. I found that I was suddenly not hungry and couldn't eat a bite. Gibbs sat next to me and he noticed my behavior.  
"Ye miss yer mother. Don't you?" The look on my face told him he was right.  
"Is she dead?" He shook his head. "How do you know?"  
"She's the pirate king, they think she's too valuable to us, that we might all go after her. Turns out, we don't give a rat's ass wether they have her or not, well, most of us anyway. Me? Now I be not okay with this, but they outnumber us, what with the dead and captured. But there be just enough of us to bring this ship into Shipwreck cove if you help."  
"But I don't know how."  
"I'll do it if Tammy'll take over kitchen duties." Zhu offered.  
I jumped in surprise, "You have to stop doing that, Zhu! You are going to give me a heart attack someday."  
"Sorry miss, but that's how I am. If you be willin' though, I'll do your deck duties if you do the kitchen ones."  
"Okay, I think that will be fine."  
"Tammy, if yer not gonna eat then at least have some water."  
"No, thank you, I'll just go to bed. I get mother's cabin, correct?"  
"Yes, but you should eat, you need to."  
"I'm not hungry!" I got up and walked out into the cabin that my mother took me into. I assumed that it was hers because It had a whole bunch of charts and maps on the desk, along with my mother's necklace. It was a simple green gem hanging on a silver chain, nothing eccentric, but a prized possession. When I was five, I remember asking mother why she never took it off she started crying softly. She said it was from daddy, and I never asked again. I put it on so it wouldn't get lost. I held it and whispered, "I love you mom, I miss you, I hope I will see you again, goodnight."

* * *

That night I had a dream.  
Mother was sitting in a room with a strange man. He had wet, scraggly, dark brown hair, and raggedy wet clothes. They were talking in low voices. I tried to make out what they were saying but I couldn't. The room looked like my house but with old yellow shades. The people were so much taller than me, but mother is not all that taller than me now. They looked like they were arguing over something. Mother kept shaking her head, but he seemed bent on her doing something that she didn't want to do. "Butyehaveta!" He shouted. "It's safer this way," She replied. Her tone said that she wasn't hearing another word of it. She bade him leave. "Please reconsider." She leaned towards him and said harshly, "NO." Then she whispered something to him.  
I awoke with a start. I instantly remembered this from when I was three. Mother had told me to stay out of sight and to be quiet after she looked through the blinds when the door knocked. I didn't know who that man was, but I never saw him again after that. Though, I do remember the word 'bootstrap' came up often, so I think the conversation about shoes. I lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zhu woke me up early. Nobody was up yet, I wondered why, but then I remembered that I was supposed to do breakfast. "There be fresh eggs in the kitchen if ye want to do somthin' wit that."  
"Thank you Zhu, you can go back to bed if you like."  
He shook his head, "Nah, I'll help ye wif te breakfast."  
"Okay, thanks."  
We headed into the kitchen to make eggs. "I'll go and milk the cow if ye be okay in here." He left when I nodded. I got to work and scrambled the eggs in a pan over the fire. I put them in a bowl and waited for Zhu to return. He walked in with a jug. He got out glasses and set the table as the crew came in. We all ate happily and the crew returned to their duties. Zhu lingered behind to speak with me.  
"If ye like I'll give ye a tour of the ship. So ye can find yer way around."  
"Sure. Where will we start?"  
"I figger we'll start wif ta Brig, 'cause it be on the lowest level of deck."  
"Okay" I replied and we headed down to the brig. There was nobody in there, thank goodness. There were barred cells on the front half of the ship. The other half had the animals. There were cows, chickens, and swine. Zhu showed me where the milk jugs and egg baskets were kept so I could go down in the mornings and take care of that. We went upstairs. To the area where the crew sleeps. We went up again. "This be the dining floor, and that room be the kitchen, but o'course ye already knew that." Zhu said. We went upstairs to the deck. The helm is there, the poop deck*, The stern, the crows nest, captains cabin, First-mates cabin." He said, pointing to each in turn. I thanked him for the wonderful tour, and went to the kitchen to fix dinner. I boiled some dried beef and served it with some apples. I ate that night and stayed up late to watch some liar's dice. Gibbs won a lot of money in the game.  
I said goodnight and left to turn in. That night I changed and then reiterated my phrase that I said last night while holding the necklace. I slept peace fully with no dreams whatsoever.

* * *

** * I just had to put that in.  
Goodbye all! Please review. I am really considering putting this story away for a while until I get better unless you all review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, I'm back! I just got back from The awful land of Writers now, I have ideas and am ready to put them to use.**  
** Special Thanks to:**  
**GoddessShizu: Thanks, I hope you have some ideas for the kids, though, because I am a little indecisive.**  
** So here's the chapter, Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

I woke up bright and early, ready to get to work. I was used to it after, six days of getting up this early. I went out, and saw that there were already crewmen swabbing the deck. I nodded 'hello', even though most of them didn't see me.  
I went down to get the eggs and milk for breakfast. I didn't get much milk though, because from what I could tell from my first day, the crew didn't drink much milk. I made fried eggs, and I added some of the milk to them too. I ate some, then put the rest on the table so the crew could come eat.  
"Zǎocān!"* I shouted, using the word that Zhu had taught me.  
The pirates literally came running. I guess their native language had a better effect on them than English. I didn't stay to watch them eat, I just went to stand by the helm. I had grown accustomed to the wind in my hair, and the smell of the sea on the wind. I still missed my mother, after all it has only been a week since she was taken.  
"Ye know, It not be long 'for we git ta Shipwreck cove now." I jumped.  
"Wang! Ye- you are gonna give me a heart attack one day! Seriously."  
"Sorry Tammy, its jest me opinion dat ye need ta be more observant of yer surroundings."  
I smiled. I had gotten really close to Wang over the past days. I wasn't dating him, he was more like a brother to me and he was four years older than me. Apparently his family had thought that pirate school was best for him as well. I thought he was a great pirate, as pirates go.  
"Don't you have duties to attend to?" I asked.  
"Yeah," He replied, "But I don't know if we'll 'ave class together when we get to Shipwreck Cove."  
"Oh, well we probably could see each other after class."  
"Yeah, that would be cool." He ran off to see to his duties.  
I sighed, wondering how my perfect life could end up like this. Even though I have great friends and am happy, I miss my old life. I sat musing for a while. I then realized show late it was, I had to start setting out the dinner.  
I rushed back to the kitchen to start. We were far into our journey, so we didn't have a lot of choices for food to eat. I set out a plate of slightly stale biscuits, rum, and apples.  
I called out to the crew, "Wancān!" The crew once again came running. I sat to eat with them this time, as always. I cannot help but listen to the stories that the elder sailors told. Well, the ones who know English at least.  
That night, we all sat down for a game of liars dice. I won't go into details, but Gibbs won again. I went to bed after that game. I prayed, holding tightly to my mother's necklace.  
I woke the next morning to the voice of Gibbs,"Look alive and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck." I bolted out of bed to see this Shipwreck Cove. My, it was magnificent. When we docked, both me and Wang were led to a large building. When we walked in, there was a lady at a desk. She asked for our names, then told us where to go. I was not in the same class as Wang. I kept my head high and refused to look weak, but all of my preparations for that day almost crashed down on me that day.  
For when I walked in that classroom, the first thing I saw was Him.

* * *

** So, I hope you all liked the chapter. This should be moving much faster now when I find time to update. Happy Thanksgiving!**  
**-Musical cake**


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay! Here is chapter 5! A shout-out to LadyLisi, who helped me to come up with the name of Jack's son. LadyLisi is a fanfiction author on Wattpad. Her story is 'The Key- Book one of the Atruun Isle Series. WATTY AWARDS 2013'. Read it, it's amazing.**  
** A thank you to all who reviewed chapter 4 and my note!**  
** Nothing you recognize is mine!**

* * *

He had long, brown dreadlocks and a red/orange bandanna. He had various beads and baubles strewn in his hair. He had a shadow of a mustache on his upper lip and chocolate brown eyes. Out of all the kids in the class, it was _his_ eyes that I _had_ to pick out first.  
The expression on his face was almost unreadable. In it I saw surprise, confusion, and what I would now describe as hunger. All sound and movement stopped in the room. I saw many pairs of eyes swivel towards me.  
"What ye be doin' in here girlie?" I looked at the man who appeared to be in charge,  
"My name is Tabitha Turner, I was told I am in your class."  
I heard the whispers, _"Turner... She's a Turner... The Flying Dutchman... Daughter of the Dutchman..."_ The teacher looked a lot like the boy with the mysterious brown eyes, except a lot older.  
"I be Capt'n Teague, Welcome to class Miss Turner, ye can take a seat anywhere." I looked around, the only open seat was next to the boy. Apparently another girl had the same idea, because she jumped up and slid into the seat beside him. She looked at me pointedly, like she was the superior. I held my chin up high and stalked past her. That's when I heard him speak for the first time. He had a strong, suave, mysterious voice with a Cockney accent.  
"You're not going to get very far here with that superior attitude." I turned around, he wasn't even looking at me. "Excuse me?" I asked.  
He turned to face me, but his red-haired partner spoke first, "Who do you think you are? Strutting in here like you own the place. You think you're a pirate, wearing those clothes? Do you have personal bodyguards following you around? You wouldn't last a day here, you don't know how to protect yourself! Go home, you have no right coming in here, You can't take Jack away from me!"  
"Fuschia, luv, calm yerself." He turned to me, "But, she's right you know. Ye'll end up as a skewered swine bef're the week is out."  
"Excuse me?" I asked again. _Oh yeah, way to look smart, Tammy, way to look smart._  
A new girl walked up, "Oh, lookit' you. Excuse me? Excuse me? You're not in the high ranks of society anymore, you're in the slums. A prim and proper girl like you, you'll get cornered in an alley before you know it. The golden-haired girl and Fuschia laughed. Their too small dresses were showing way too much. I decided to take a chance. "Oh, yeah? Well at least I don't wear that you _whores_!" They didn't answer for a while and I smirked. They saw my look and looked at each other and smirked.  
"Well, Breanna, we can't hide our future profession, now can we?" Fuschia said. I froze. They don't really mean they intend to become whores, do they?  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around. There was a boy with caramel skin and brown eyes standing there.  
"I'm JohnDavid, why don't you come sit with us?" He gestured behind him to a girl that looked a lot like him. She waved at me. I waved back. JohnDavid led me over to her. "This is my twin sister, Danielle." He said.  
Danielle smiled, "You can call me Dani. Don't listen to them. Their mothers are whores and they hope to join the 'family business'." She said making air quotes.  
"Alright students, please sit down." I heard Teague say.  
The boy didn't listen, he got up and came over to me, "I be willing to guard you if you come back over there." He smiled. I had had enough of his funny business. I slapped him as hard as I could, his head whipped around to JohnDavid, who just rolled his eyes. Jack rubbed his jaw, "I'm not sure I deserved that." The slap got the attention of Breanna and she came over to us.  
"Why are you over here with her?" she asked, nodding to me. When he didn't answer, she raised her hand and brought it across Jack's face with enough force to snap his head around to Danielle.  
"I may have deserved that." Dani giggled. Fuschia approached and… you guessed it, slapped Jack, this time to me.  
I beat him to the punch, "I'm guessing you didn't deserve that one either?"  
He looked at me, "No... _that_ one I deserved."  
"You stole my ring!" She accused, raising her hand again. In what looked like an effort to save his face, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and tossed it to her. The girls smiled and walked back to their seats. I sat down next to JohnDavid and Dani.  
"Jack Oops Sparrow Jr.!" Teague shouted. "I thought I told you to sit down?" His middle name is oops?  
"But, Granddad! I'm talking to the new girl!"  
_…Granddad?_

* * *

** So, what did you think? I know it was a cliffhanger, I hate them too, but I wanted to get the story out to you.**  
** Once again, a shout-out to LadyLisi for the name Jack Oops Sparrow Jr.! Please read her story, 'The Key- Book one of the Atruun Isle Series. WATTY AWARDS 2013'.**  
** Thanks again to all my reviewers and followers and favoriters!**  
** Virtual cookies to those who review and have reviewed!**


	6. Prayer

I would like to have a moment of silence for the victims of the terrorist attack at the Boston Marathon.

There were two people killed and several others were wounded and maimed. They were hospitalized along with a three-year-old baby.

There are no suspects, but there is a person of interest being guarded at the hospital.

I pray for all the families and victims of these bombings.

I would like to ask that they are also included in your prayers.


End file.
